Hjerim
Hjerim is a house in Windhelm, available for 12,000 gold, and 21,000 gold for full upgrades. A part of the quest Blood on the Ice takes place here, although it is not required to have completed the quest before buying the house. In order to purchase the upgrades for the house, however, the quest must be completed. The quest is automatically gained when entering the house for the first time, if not previously completed. When completing the quest, talking to the Steward allows the Dragonborn to buy upgrades for Hjerim. Upon becoming Thane of Eastmarch, Calder is pronounced housecarl to the Dragonborn and lodges at Hjerim. Decoration packages Item Displays *5 Weapon Wall Plaques *2 Weapon & Shield Wall Plaques *4 Sword Display Cases *3 Weapon Racks *3 Mannequins *4 Dagger Display Cases *See Windhelm Home Decorating Guide for more detailed descriptions. Notes *Purchasing the Clean-up upgrade is not necessary, but it will be unavailable after purchasing the Living Room upgrade. *Although the Windhelm Home Decorating Guide lists a Guest Room, it cannot be bought; it is automatically installed. *In order to purchase Hjerim, you must have either completed the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest if you've joined the Stormcloaks. *If Falkreath was given to the Stormcloaks in Season Unending before you recieved the Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest in the Stormcloaks Civil War questline or you completed the Civil War questline as part of the Legion,then you must complete Blood on the Ice in order to purchase the House. Bugs * Do not place ANYTHING in the blood spattered chest if you intend to purchase the Clean House upgrade. As part of the upgrade, the chest will be removed from the house, along with all the items inside it. * Sometimes the Weapon Racks, Wall Mounts and Mannequins will not work. Also sometimes the Displays will not work either, and will eat your items. This is easily fixed by completing BOTH halves of Blood on the Ice. * Sometimes the Jarls aide will say the house is unavailable and will never stop repeating. * In some instances, even after purchasing the "Clean up the Murders" decoration from the Jarl's aide, the blood will still be present inside the house, and the secret room will be as it was, yet weapon plaques will still be added, and the bookshelf will be glitched in with the sacrificial altar. * On occasion the speech options for buying upgrades will not go away, and if you chose them again will simply eat your money without changing anything. * If the player has already completed Season Unending and the Stormcloaks were given Falkreath, then it will be impossible to buy the house as there will be no Rescue From Fort Neugrad quest when sided with the Stormcloaks. * Sometimes even after you have completed the legion questline you will be unable to purchase the house. * For an unexplained reason, two of the dagger racks (those in the master bedroom) are currently unusable after storing daggers in them. More daggers can be added, and they will clip with the old ones, but none can be removed. The other dagger racks are fine (all were used at the same time) as well as all other displays. * The house is windhelm is still bugged. Doing blood on the ice will not restore the weapon racks. Just the mannequins and dagger displays are available. * Placing the Ghostblade on any of the plaques in the house will make it dissapear indefinately. * If you complete the second half of Blood on the Ice after buing the bedroom upgrade, you'll get additional furniture to your bedroom: bed, chairs, table and small wardrobe looking like those before the upgrade will appear through your upgraded furniture. * After buying the house upgrades you may notice the empty room just in front your bedroom's doors. This room wil be filled with furniture in the moment you become Thane of Windhelm - your housecarl will live here. Therefor if you let anything in this room before taking the Thane titul, it can stuck under / behind the new furniture. Gallery Bloodpool.jpg|Bloodpool in Hjerim "hidden intrance", Hjerim.jpg|The hidden entrance in Hjerim, Blood on the Ice 2011-11-16_00004.jpg|The Stone Alter in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00008.jpg|Hjerim Kitchen 2011-11-16_00007.jpg|Hjerim Living Room 2011-11-16_00009.jpg|Hidden Room, Enchanting Altar 2011-11-16_00010.jpg|Hidden Room Alchemy Station Hjerim UpperFloord1.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00012.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00013.jpg|Master Bedroom in Hjerim 2011-11-16_00014.jpg|Guest Room Hjerim Empty Hjerim.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim Empty Hjerim2.jpg|Upper Floor in Hjerim TESV 2011-12-03 13-47-03-74.png|Hjerim double bedroom furniture bug. External links *Here is shown the house and its secrets. Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Houses Category:Skyrim